Jakania
Jakania (Majatran: al-Jakaniyah) known officially as the''' United Jakania Republic (Majatran:Al-Ǧumhūriyyah al-Jakaniyah al-Muttaḥidah) is a sovereign nation located on the southern coast of the Majatran continent. Jakania is bordered by three countries: Deltaria to the north; Kalopia to the east and Cobura to the west. Jakania is one of the sixteen independent Majatran states. Jakania is ranked 26th in the world with a population of 99,697,252 people, this means it has the 19th ranked population density of 108.43 people/km². '''History 'Ancient Jakanians' Jakanians were formerly a nomadic people from Kafursitan. They lived in dome shaped tents, and were always on the move, searching for fertile grasslands for their animals to graze on. In battle they were weak and disorganized. Jakanians were organized in tribes and so didn't have a unifying political state. Around 850 AD a tribe of people from Badara called the Badaran Bedouins began to sweep southwards to Kafuristan. Raiding its coast, searching for new territory since they did not have enough fertile land to farm. The constant raids forced the weak, disorganized and nomadic Jakanians to accept the Badaran Bedouins as rulers of Kafuristan. The Badaran Bedouins founded the Sultanate of Kafuristan. As a result, Jakanians had to pay large sums of tribute to the Sultans of Kafuristan so that they could remain in their ancestral homeland. 'Feudal Era' In 1000 AD, a man named Malhun Turjak, who claimed to be Akeem's prophet, taught the Queranzariah faith to his people. Eventually earning their trust to leave Kafuristan and search for new lands. This journey was known as the Great Exodus, a period of hardship and and test of their faith in Akeem. In 1050 AD, they eventually arrived and settled in present day Jakania. After Malhun Turjak's death in 1051 AD, Jakanians made contact with the Celtoric Tribe, descended from the Celts of Cobura. In 1100 AD, Jakanians had built up a large and well-organized empire with its capital city in Nilaka. Under the strong leadership of Sultan Mehmed I, founder of the Turjak Empire, he began to bask in the knowledge of the Celtoric tribe because of their mastery on the arts of sociology and science. By 1150 AD, the Turjak Empire had gained control of much of present-day Jakania. However, the Celtoric Tribe, which have become slaves to the Turjak Empire, became their rivals after the death of Sultan Mehmed I in 1110 AD. The Jakanian people labelled the Celtoric Tribe as the Turjak People, a derogatory term which was eventually infused into their cultural identity over time. In 1200, the Ashraf family usurped the Turjak throne. In 1210, Jakanians attacked the Augustanii Empire and annexed Borenu. By 1500s, the Turjak Empire began to weaken under the leadership of Ashraf family, the Empire was ruled by a series of weak rulers who couldn't control their enemies, slaves and most importantly their people. Eventually, they were severely weakened by internal problems, the Turjak Empire eventually became smaller and smaller until in 1500 AD Grand Emir Pugari II proclaimed the dissolution of the Turjak Empire and the establishment of the short lived Merchant Republic of Jakania. The Warring States Period begins from 1500 to 2117. 'Modern Era' In 2117, Jakania was unified by Giita Havesh, a pivotal figure in Jakanian history, under a democratic system, ushering in Jakania's modern history. But internal dissent weakens Jakania's newly-established government. Resulting in the annexation of Jakania by Deltaria and poor administration by successive authoritarian governments. Today, Jakania continues to suffer from chronic violence as seen by variety of civil wars, constant government change and overall instability in the government. 'Overview' 'Government and politics' 'Foreign relations' bb 'Military' The Armed Forces of Jakania are in complete disarray after a variety of civil wars, constant government change and overall instability in the government. Jakania's military is rated one of the worst and most disorganized by Gath Defense Collective, a leading military organization known for their reports all across Terra. It is comprised of three branches: an Army, a Navy and an Air Force. Each branch is administered through the General Directorate of the Armed Forces, commonly known as the General Staff. The Chief of the General Directorate is currently General Junaid Nasib Darzi who was appointed to the position in August 3469. His primary goal was to reform the Armed Forces but thus far has been doing a relatively poor job at it. The overall total active personnel of the armed forces is somewhere around 567,000 by estimates of Gath Defense Collective and reports are that the armed forces experiences high amounts of desertions and corruption throughout the country. 'Administrative divisions' 'Geography' The provinces of Jakania are largely divided into relatively distinct biomes. Bogendo and north-eastern Borenu are primarily semi-arid plains, while Hufata and southern and western Borenu are primarily verdant grasslands. Nilaka province is mostly dense jungle, and separated from the arid desert of Sonhata by the Nilaka Mountain Range. There are two sizable rivers in Jakania: one is the relatively short Nilaka River, which begins in the Nilaka Mountains near Nilaka City, and flows into the ocean near Wakanda. The other is the Dareeto River, which flows from the mountains of southern Deltaria, past the city of Dareeto, and into the ocean, with New Vigara straddling its mouth. 'Economy' See:Economic History of Jakania Since the collapse of the Great Empire of Jakania the economy has been tossed into almost disarray due to the instability in the nation. The nation has been plagued by high corruption rates within the government and various finance ministers have attempted to rectify the problem but have failed. Aside from the problems plaguing the taxes and government incomes the infrastructure of the nation has been suffering tremendously and has fallen into a state of disrepair. The Jakanian Ministry of Finance is responsible for tax collection and processing of governmental revenue and is one of the targets of anti-corruption protests especially in 3468. Jakania was developing heavy industry at the time following the Great Empire but that project has run into problems due to lack of funding and investment. Unlike other many nations Jakania has a sovereign wealth fund which is known as the Jakanian Investment Authority this fund has been drawn from tremendously to keep the government functioning during the periods of provisional government and political and financial instability. Jakania has recently discovered that they are a part of a band of nations which actually have oil within their sovereign borders and territorial waters they have begun to invest in technologies to refine and process the oil and the Office of Natural Resources in the Ministry of Finance states that the process will be entirely completed by 6470 but the process has been stalled numerous times due to lack of funding and problems with contractors. Jakania has a nationalized company which handles all refining, processes, drilling and etc. when it comes to oil. Jakania has a powerful agricultural industry in the south along the coast, agriculture remains one of the top industries in Jakania and is a primary export of the Jakanian economy. Alongside agriculture the Jakanian's have developed a growing a technology industry. 'Demographics and Culture' See:Culture of Jakania 'Education' Category:Jakania